


o (en)canto do boto

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Folklore, M/M, vitiligo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [INKSPIRED#PIRLIMPIMPIM]então a lenda se apaixonou pelo homem...





	o (en)canto do boto

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ FOLCLORE BRASILEIRO e seus respectivos personagens e histórias aqui descritos são parte da cultura popular do Brasil, podendo ou não serem reproduzidos por diversos meios de transmissão.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo [#PIRLIMPIMPIM](https://getinkspired.com/en/blog/38896/post/127583/sitio-do-pica-pau-amarelo/) do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Tema escolhido: _A Lenda do Boto-cor-de-rosa._
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> o (en)canto do boto – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

_**capítulo único — você, o boto** _

 

* * *

 

— Então como foi a noite? — Perguntou-lhe a amiga assim que ele entrou no quarto que compartilham.

— Meio que não foi — respondeu meio ressabiado ao sentar-se do seu lado na cama.

— Mas como assim, você saiu daqui com aquele bonitão, impossível não ter rolado algo. Por acaso ele tava afim só de manhã e experimentar e depois desistiu? Porque se foi tu me diz agora que eu vou pessoalmente matar ele.

— Não amiga, é complicado dizer.

— Se não foi um idiota enrustido ou curioso, foi o quê então? Não vai me dizer que o idiota te deixou por causa da sua pele? — Indicou então a diferença de tom no braço do outro que negou com a cabeça enquanto disfarçadamente tampava a pele  onde havia o vitiligo. — Ah mas deixa só eu achar esse filho duma quenga pra tu ver se não faço picadinho dele.

— Eu já disse o quanto sou feliz por ser seu amigo Gih?

— Não, mas bem que podia né. Então me conta ae o que aconteceu.

— Ele era um boto.

— Cê tá brincando comigo né!? — Ditou perplexa.

— Tô não mana, ele era um boto mesmo, ainda é né já que tá lá no rio.

— Mas se ele é o boto, porque te tirou pra dançar? Pelo que bem me lembre eles não vem pra terra só pra buscar moças bonitas? Não sabia que existia boto gay, ou vi né já que ele dançou com metade das meninas do salão.

— Sério Gih? Eu conto que sai com um boto e sua preocupação é se ele é ou não bi? Amiga cê tá bem né? Acho que a química do seu platinado enfim atingiu seu cérebro.

— Cala boca Antônio Carlos que eu te mato — gritou enquanto tacava uma almofada em sua direção.

— Não tá mais aqui quem falou — ditou o outro rindo depois de desviar do objeto.

— Mas volta aqui no enredo do boto e me conta tudo. Ele era bonito? E como foi ficar com ele? E o duto respiratório, fica ali mesmo no alto da cabeça?

— Nossa mãe do céu hein menina, dá pra ter um break please? Ótimo, deixa eu te explicar, como eu disse meio que não rolou. E sim ele é um gatinho.

— Então? Me diz o que aconteceu logo porra!

— Também não precisa xingar né.

— Se você não fizesse esse drama todo talvez eu não precisasse. Vai, conta logo menino.

— Eu meio que fugi.

— Não, perae cê tá me dizendo que desistiu de ficar com a lenda viva do boto? Eu juro que se você não tiver uma boa explicação quem vai morrer será tu viu.

— Eu fiquei com medo tá legal. Os caras nunca ficam comigo por causa dessa merda aqui do meu braço, e quando ficam você sabe o que costumeiramente acontece.

— Não, sei não viu. Porque você sempre desiste antes do fim. Porra mano tirando aqueles dois embustes que te usaram quando foi a última vez que você entrou de cabeça numa relação? Não responda porque eu vou te dizer. NUNCA! Você sempre foge com medo de se decepcionar. Eu sei que é osso, mas se você deixar esse seu medo lhe consumir vai ficar sozinho a imaginar mil 'e se’s diferentes. Sério, a tua sorte é que eu te amo senão ia te estrangular aqui mesmo.

— Eu, e- desculpa Gih.

— Se desculpar vai fazer o bonitão aparecer de novo? Não né meu amigo. Agora você vai ter que esperar ele aparecer de novo. Sorte a nossa que tá tendo festa senão. Ai ai ai viu, o que eu faço com você menino?

— Me dá carinho e me chama de amigo?

— Não mesmo, talvez te dou uns tabefes e te chamo de burrinho.

— Nossa viu, brigado pelo parte que me toca.

— Ah cala boca e me deixa dormir. São três da madrugada.

Giovanna então se virou e foi voltar a dormir, enquanto que Antônio Carlos ficou ali estagnado pensando naquela louca discussão que tivera com sua amiga. Ele bem sabia que ela estava um tantinho só que certa. Não na verdade era totalmente certa. Ele olhou pra ela e ficou a pensar no quão grato era por ter sua amizade. Deixou-a dormindo e seguiu porta a fora. Talvez o boto ainda estivesse ali à beira do rio a lhe esperar. Não foi preciso correr muito, o jovem de trajes brancos e chapéu a combinar estava ali jogando pedrinhas  que recolhera da areia para dentro das turvas águas do rio. Se aproximou devagar com receio de o assustar, mas antes que chegasse perto o outro se virou sorrindo para si. Suas pernas tremeram e as forças que antes tinham pareceu se extinguirem assim que aqueles olhos cor de avelã se ficaram nos seus. O coração parecia querer pular do peito. Ele não soube mais o que dizer, nem mesmo fazer. Viu então o boto se aproximar, tocar-lhe a face antes de pegar suas mãos entre as dele e beijar-las com devoção para então seguir-lhe aos lábios.

— Fico feliz que tenha voltado, não prometo que poderei ficar muito, pois em breve será dia e o encanto que me faz homem deixará de existir.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. Isso parece loucura. Porque eu?

— Porque gostei de ti desde a primeira vez que o vi banhar-se nesse rio. As costas largas, o peito amplo e liso, a pele salpicada de sardas e nessa nuance de cores me deixou louco. Tudo em você me fez apaixonar-me por ti.

— Porque um cara e não uma garota?

— Nunca me interessei muito em mulheres, gosto delas, mas não tanto quanto gosto de você. Tive outros romances por aí, mas nenhum que me fizesse sentir o que estou a sentir agora estando aqui com você.

— Mas botos não tão sempre engravidando mulheres e largando-as por aí sozinhas no mundo?

—Alguns botos fizeram isso, outros foram os homens e botaram a culpa em nós. No fim é errado de qualquer forma esse tipo de atitude, mas eu não sou assim. Não vim pra terra firme em busca de conquistas, vim a procura de um amor e eis-o aqui.

— Como pode dizer isso se acabamos de nos conhecer? Você nem vai poder viver aqui comigo, nem eu com você no rio. Seria impossível.

— Respondeu-me o menino que a minutos atrás estava beijando a lenda viva do boto-cor-de-rosa. Pode não ser perfeito, mas será único, será nosso.

— Eu não sei.

— Dou-lhe tempo, pense com cuidado, em breve voltarei — dito isso beijou-o novamente antes de pular nas águas e desaparecer em meio elas.

 

… … …

 

Os dias se passaram e noite após noite de festa boto e homem se encontraram. Dançaram, se beijaram, se amaram. Fizeram do pouco tempo em terra que possuíam momentos únicos, e assim viveram por muitos tempos, pois a lenda viva se apaixonou pelo homem e tão bem foi amado por ele que mesmo após a partida de um, o outro não deixou de amá-lo, pois homem e boto não vivem o mesmo tanto, mas amaram-se mais do que qualquer outro casal daquelas instâncias…


End file.
